Yvonne Parker
Yvonne "Vee" Parker is an inmate that made her debut in Orange is the New Black Season 2. She is the main antagonist of this season. Personality Vee is the textbook definition of a sociopath. She is shown to be extremely manipulative, demonstrating an ability to look deep into a person's character and immediately figure out what they'll do or won't do for the right price. She is a returning prisoner to Litchfield, and immediately upon arrival, attempts to coo Crazy Eyes into trusting her. She tries to separate Taystee from her best friend Poussey, eventually succeeds, then is turned against by Taystee, Poussey, Cindy, and Janae. Biography Background Vee is originally shown to be a motherly figure to Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson. When Taystee was young she would attempt to advertise herself for adoption. Vee gives the young girl the nickname of "Taystee girl" and says that one day she will take her in. Vee is what Taystee calls a "connect" which is a term for "drug dealer". She makes children carry and sell drugs then report back with the money. A young man named RJ sells for Vee, and is later killed for starting his own business. Taystee considered RJ to be a brother. She is unaware that he was killed by a cop that was paid by Vee to stop competitive sales on her turf. Life at Litchfield Vee was shown to have entered Litchfield at the same time as Red and was the person who first gave Red the idea to use the vendor "Neptune Produce" to her advantage. Red tells Vee about her new business, so Vee sends her girls to threaten Red into selling her business to her. Red refuses and is attacked by Vee and her girls. Vee attempts to take the Greenhouse from Red. After being dismissed from the kitchen, Red found another way to smuggle in contraband. Vee wants control over the imports and when a war starts, Red and Vee fight. At first, they come to a truce. However, Vee is untrue in her words, and attacks Red from behind with a lock in a sock (slock). Vee loses all of her family, except Crazy Eyes, who is tricked into thinking she attacked Red in a blackout state. The other girls rat on Vee for the attack, but before they can arrest her, she sneaks out the hole Red uses to transport goods. She is seen in the woods, running, and comes to the road, just as Rosa is making her escape. Thinking back to when Vee made Rosa get up out of her seat when eating, Rosa veers off the road and hits Vee with the prison van. "Always so rude, that one!", she says as she laughs and drives away. Navigation Category:Female Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Big Bads Category:Elderly Category:Incriminators Category:Usurper Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Inmates Category:Gangsters Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Imprisoned Category:Murderer Category:Parents Category:Vengeful Category:Orange Is The New Black Villains